western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duty Bound (Lonesome Dove: The Series episode)
Duty Bound is the sixth episode of Lonesome Dove: The Series. It first aired on October 31, 1994. Plot Needing money to complete work on the cabin, Newt hires on as a scout for the Army, little knowing that his assignment will be tracking down deserters. - Source: IMDb.com Cast Starring *Scott Bairstow (as Newt Call) *Eric McCormack (as Clay Mosby) *Christianne Hirt (as Hannah Peale Call) Guest starring *Currie Graham (as Deserter) *Paul Le Mat (as Josiah Peale) *Kenneth Welsh (as Colonel) *Jaimz Woolvett (as Capt. Middleton) Also starring *Frances Hyland as Clementine Coffey *Paul Coeur *Joe Norman Shaw *David Sivertsen *Jane Husak Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Music by: Terry Frewer *Production Designer: David Fischer *Director of Photography: Ron Stannett, C.S.C. *Supervising Producer: John Ryan *Produced by: Jana Veverka *Based in part on characters created by Larry McMurtry from his novel 'Lonesome Dove' *Written by: Michael Mercer *Directed by: Bill Corcoran Closing credits *Executive Producers: Suzanne de Passe & Robert Halmi Jr. *Co-Executive Producer: Michael J. Taylor *Executive in Charge of Production: Steven North *Exectuive in Charge of Production for CTV: Peter Lower *Executive Consultant: David Wilks *Executive Consultant: Steven Baum *Senior Story Editor: Michael Mercer *Story Editor: Julie Lacey *Costume Designer: Glenne Campbell *Casting: Leslie Swan, C.S.A. *Post Production Supervisor: Connie Dolphin *Edited by: David Leach *Production Manager: Tom Benz *First Assistant Director: David R. Markowitz *Second Assistant Director: Jason P. Furukawa *Second Assistant Director: Bryan Knight *Set Decorator: David Birdsall *Property Master: Ken Wills *Make-Up Artist: Stan Edmonds *Assistant Make-Up Artist: Bryon Callaghan *Hair Design: Janet MacDonald *Assistant Hairstylist: Don Olson *Camera Operator: Armin Matter *Camera Operator: Cam MacDonald *Steadicam Operator: Michael Soos *Location Sound: Tom Mather *Boom Operator: Colin Jones *Script Supervisor: Nancy Joy MacDonald *Head Wardrobe: Bren Moore *Gaffer: Vete Dorchak *Key Grip: Ivan Hawkes *Head Wrangler: Tom Bews *Stunt Coordinator: Tom Eirikson *Special Effects Coordinator: Maurice Routly *Construction Coordinator: Warren Simmons *Head Painter: John Brocke *Head Greensman: Peter Topp *Location Manager: Douglas Berquist *Transportation Coordinator: Ray Breckenridge *Production Accountant: Irene Phelps *Production Coordinator: Anisa Lalani *Stills Photographer: Chris Large *Unit Publicist: Phil Parks *Dialogue Coach: Bill Meilen *Catering: Filmworks Catering LTD. *Film Lab: Alpha Cine Service *Video Post Production: Pacific Video Canada *Audio Post Production: Post Modern Sound Inc. *The Producers Wish to Thank: Air Canada & Firearms: Uberti USA,Inc. *A Special Thanks to: Chiefs, Councillors, and the people of The Stoney Nation *Produced in Association with: CTV Television Network, LTD. Images Lonesome Dove The Series - Duty Bound - Image 1.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Duty Bound - Image 2.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Duty Bound - Image 3.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Duty Bound - Image 4.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Duty Bound - Image 5.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Duty Bound - Image 6.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Duty Bound - Image 7.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Duty Bound - Image 8.png Category:Lonesome Dove: The Series episodes Category:Episodes